mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflector (Fox)
|caption = Fox using Reflector in SSF2. |universe = |user = |effect = Fox creates a blue hexagonal barrier around him that can attack opponents and reflect projectiles. }} Reflector ( ), also known amongst the community as Shine, is a recurring attack in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series used by Fox in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Overview The attack consists of Fox surrounding himself with a blue hexagonal barrier to damage opponents that make contact with it. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Reflector is 's down attack. On usage, it generates a barrier with short-ranged electric particles around him that stays active for about half of a second before disappearing. Opponents that make contact with it at any point are dealt 5% damage per frame and weak upward knockback. Despite the name, the attack is unable to reflect projectiles like it can do in official Super Smash Bros. titles. Also, it is impossible to stall with the reflector as Fox cannot use it in midair. In Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Reflector has turned into 's down special move, where it functions much more akin to its official Super Smash Bros. counterparts. Now only generating a light-blue hexagonal barrier, Fox's Reflector can now reflect almost every projectile in the game. Additionally, opponents hit by the Reflector as soon as it is activated are dealt 7% electric damage with decent horizontal knockback, as well as a considerable amount of hitstun. When used in midair, it can slow down Fox's falling speed and cancel his horizontal momentum, which can be helpful for mind games and recovery. Due to it sending opponents at a semi-spike angle, it is also very useful for edgeguarding, as it can gimp certain characters at any percentage when they try to recover. Techniques Shine jump-cancelling One of the Reflector's biggest points of strength in SSF2 is the fact that Fox can jump-cancel it, like he could in Super Smash Bros. Melee, into any aerial attack, up tilt, up smash, grab, or another Reflector. This is by far the most basic and most important technique to learn, as it is vital for Fox's combos, due to the move sending opponents at a semi-spike angle that allows for good follow-ups. Shine-spike The Shine-spike is one of Fox's edgeguarding techniques in SSF2. It is done by chasing an opponent off the stage, then hitting them with the Reflector. Since the Reflector semi-spikes the opponent at a fixed knockback and trajectory, regardless of percentage, it can be used to disrupt certain recovery options. Multishine A multishine is a technique in SSF2 that allows Fox to use the Reflector many more times at once than normally possible. To perform this, Fox must be on the ground and repeatedly use Reflector and short hop. There is a 2-frame window in which the short hop may be cancelled by the Reflector. Reflector can also be jump-cancelled; this makes a loop in which Fox may Reflector, cancel it by short hopping and cancel the short hop by using Reflector again. As each Reflector is an individual attack, each will damage opponents hit. There are three main uses: to rack up damage, to trap an opponent against a wall or ceiling, or simply to "taunt" the opponent by repeatedly using the technique. Fox's down throw, if not teched, will easily set up for a multishine, increasing damage output. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot SSF Fox down attack.png|Fox using Reflector, on . Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshot Fox Reflector Startup.png|Fox when initially using Reflector, on Meteo Campaigns. Early designs Fox Reflector 0.8b.png|Reflector's first early design. Reflector.png|Reflector's second early design. Shine.png|Fox hitting with Reflector. Fox reflecting Samis charge shot.png|Fox reflecting 's Charge Shot with Reflector. Trivia *Due to the multishine's notoriety in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Fox computer players in SSF2 are programmed to occasionally multishine after taunting when scoring a point. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Reflectors Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Star Fox universe